cedarmontkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cedarmont kids Wiki
in the teaching studio of mattybraps when Matthew David morris will do something to Robert gay and tell him to do a good job or expelled also josh Morris John Michael Morris Blake jr morris Charles manning and Sarah grace Morris did and when the Rollins sisters Donielle Hansley Elijah Oliver the haschak sisters the adee sisters Liv Justin Jack and so many other people from his YouTube clips as well to see him there and they freaked out in his different teaching studio johhnyosings because Robert gay was there from cedarmont kids and CDs. In everyday But Elijah Oliver was being with Robert gay in his different teaching studio johnnyosings Cedarmont kids live at the Johnnyo's football stadium is the stage show's best selling christain children's music this video was held in Franklin Tennessee and this video was filmed in May 20 2016 This video will be released in full on vhs and dvd in May 25 2016 Songs; act 1: Overture, Jesus loves the little children, Praise him praise him, Jesus loves me, God said it, Standing in the need of prayer, Wise man, (intermission) act 2: Movin like Richard Sullivan, Liv it up (Teenage Westland), The wheels on the bus, Alive alive, School days, Twelve disciples, Yankee Doodle, The star spangled banner, Bluebird bluebird, I'm a little teapot, Let the sunshine in, Hokey pokey, Kookaburra, And more bible songs before the medley and closing act (curtain call) Plot: Robert gay and his friends put on a live stream football stadium with a big one performing a number of songs with others or solo and some of his friends getting their moment in the field as well even though Richard Sullivan has stage fright by himself plenty of great helments and team shirts with songs from Sunday school even heavier than usual in its music concert this Cedarmont kids video will delight the cast who like to sing along and do the armed forces appreciation day Cast: Robert gay Cody Atkinson Landon Atkinson Will Redmond Quinn Redmond Lauren burcham Megan Durham Ryan burcham Jason keil Jamie grable Graham leach Ryan leach Anthony Mullins Eddy Warren Paul Warren Jennifer reed Robert reed cory warfield Jonathan Pendegrass Steven white Emily smith Julie smith Emily Sullivan Richard Sullivan Jamie aken D J marsh Sarah Bryant Elijah Oliver Ryan Inman Sean Howe Jeff gittle And more cast Audience: The haschak sisters John lundquist Michael norby Greg witthauer Marlee priest Ami Hines Jessica Moore Carmen Oakley Josephine Moore Michelle keil Keeley Alexander Myranda Alexander And Sara norby Trivia: Robert gay has a same voice in bible songs action bible songs Christmas carols Christmas favorites toddler tunes and Sunday school songs and he wear the same clothes in school days although the songs are used in this stage show are from preschool songs silly songs toddler action songs songs of america and gospel bible songs The haschak sisters John lundquist Michael norby Greg witthauer Marlee priest ami Hines Jessica Moore Carmen Oakley Josephine Moore Michelle keil keeley Alexander Myranda Alexander and Sara norby will see Robert gay performing in the Johnnyo's football stadium on May 20 2016 In this show Richard Sullivan not only plays as a human but has played many other characters throughout the roles but he did appear on stage in the wheels on the bus alive alive school days twelve disciples Yankee Doodle the star spangled banner bluebird bluebird movin like Richard Sullivan liv it up (Teenage Westland) I'm a little teapot let the sunshine in hokey pokey kookaburra and more bible songs before medley and closing act (curtain call) The haschak sisters John lundquist Michael norby Greg witthauer Marlee priest ami Hines Jessica Moore Carmen Oakley Josephine Moore Michelle keil keeley Alexander Myranda alexander and Sara norby was in the Johnnyo's football stadium only in the audience In this show the haschak sisters John lundquist Michael norby Greg witthauer Marlee priest ami Hines Jessica Moore Carmen Oakley Josephine Moore Michelle keil keeley Alexander Myranda Alexander and Sara norby don't appear on stage they will be in the audience Robert gay is doing whiffle ball club running club and fun club in one of the teaching studios In the teaching studio of mattybraps John lundquist was being with the Rollins sisters Donielle Hansley Elijah Oliver Robert gay Jonathan white Joseph white Erik Marsh and Alana Bryant recently he was being with the haschak sisters Michael norby Greg witthauer Marlee priest ami Hines Jessica Moore Carmen Oakley Josephine Moore Michelle keil keeley Alexander Myranda Alexander and Sara norby In everyday Movin like Richard Sullivan is a rap song in Cedarmont kids live at the Johnnyo's football stadium this song is a parody of movin like Richard from wassabi productions liv it up (teenage Westland) is a song in cedarmont kids live at the Johnnyo's football stadium and not to be confused with the Alexander Ludwig version of this song In the intro of movin like Richard Sullivan from cedarmont kids live at the Johnnyo's football stadium Robert gay: would you like to meet the silly silly fellow Richard Sullivan Audience: yes In the intro of movin like Richard Sullivan from cedarmont kids live at the Johnnyo's football stadium Robert gay introduces Richard Sullivan and his favorite song movin like Richard Sullivan Robert gay pushes some of Richard Sullivan's inventions to sing movin like Richard Sullivan in different ways and made the audience laugh at the end of the segment Richard Sullivan blows the confetti all over the football stadium and made the audience applaud and Cheer If Robert gay recall there was a Cedarmont kids live at the mattyb's football stadium introducing the plot cast songs and trivia have you seen it In Cedarmont kids live at the Johnnyo's football stadium with the 2015 onwards Robert gay Elijah Oliver Ryan Inman Jeff gittle and Sean Howe are not seen on stage and John lundquist does not appear in the audience Cedarmont kids live at the Johnnyo's football stadium contains a dvd menu with play all songs sing a long (split track) sing a long with subtitles bonus features and en espanol Robert gay works in public places: The teaching studio of the wiggles 2004 - 2006 in Franklin Tennessee The teaching studio of Disney pop stars 2006 - 2007 in Franklin Tennessee The teaching studio of the Fred figglehorn channel 2007 - 2009 in Franklin Tennessee The teaching studio of the Lucas Cruikshank channel 2009 - 2012 in Franklin Tennessee The teaching studio of mattybraps 2012 - 2015 in Franklin Tennessee The teaching studio of johhnyosings 2015 - 2019 in Franklin Tennessee The teaching studio of Carson lueders 2019 - 2023 in Franklin Tennessee In Cedarmont kids live at the Johnnyo's football stadium the Rollins sisters Donielle hansley Marty gay Jonathan white Joseph white Erik marsh and Alana Bryant does not appear at all In September 2015 The two new workers in Emily Rollins's teaching program which are Kenny chesney and Eric vice and lil will Robertson will take over Elijah Oliver's job and Emily Rollins was still in the hospital and her understudy was still there until she comes back in February 2016 This was happening in the teaching studio of mattybraps In everyday In Emily Rollins's teaching program Robert gay and John lundquist does not work anymore and Elijah Oliver does not take over his job anymore in September 2015 In everyday in September 1 2017 Landon Atkinson will go to the hospital for an undetected medical condition. in September 2 2017 Landon Atkinson was free from the hospital and go to the teaching studio of johnnyosings. in September 3 2017 he passed away. in September 8 2017 his wake was take place at the johnnyo's auditorium. in September 9 2017 his memorial service was held at the johnnyo's football stadium where Robert gay was partly hosted the ceremony. R I P Landon Atkinson 1993 - 2017 John lundquist Marlee priest Michelle keil keeley Alexander and Myranda Alexander is telling Madison haschak to have a note and they are going to live stream Robert gay's johnnyo's social ceremony on March 24 2016 John lundquist Marlee priest Michelle keil keeley Alexander and Myranda Alexander is telling Madison haschak to have a note again and they are going to live stream Robert gay's johnnyo's social dance party on April 21 2016 with Emily Rollins and Joseph white Cedarmont kids live at the johnnyo's football stadium/transcript (notice screen) (Time life kids logo) (We fade in to the table with a vhs and the letters go jump and dance to it and they put together and says Cedarmont kids and the title card kicks in) (Screen fades in to the football stadium before the audience applaud and cheer) Act 1 (Parts) (Intermission) Act 2 (Parts finale) (The cast takes a bow and getting the audience to scream) Announcer:everybody let's give it up one more time for the Cedarmont kids (Audience applaud and cheer) (Cedarmont kids promo) (Audience applaud and cheer again) (End credits) In May 17 2016 lil will Robertson the haschak sisters Jonathan white Joseph white John lundquist Marlee priest ami Hines Josephine Moore Michelle keil keeley Alexander Myranda Alexander and Sara norby went to the teaching studio of johnnyosings to visit Elijah Oliver and Robert gay In the teaching studio of mattybraps Matthew David Morris josh Morris John Michael Morris Blake jr Morris Charles manning Sarah grace Morris the Rollins sisters Donielle hansley Elijah Oliver the adee sisters liv Justin jack and so many other people from his YouTube clips just flew all the way from Atlanta Georgia to Franklin Tennessee. but Elijah Oliver moved away with Robert gay in the teaching studio of johnnyosings In the teaching studio of mattybraps the haschak sisters flew all the way from Los Angeles California to Franklin Tennessee